devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparda (Devil Arm)
|katakana = スパーダ |romaji = Supāda |type = Devil Arm |creator = |users = Sparda Dante Trish |element = Demon-forged Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Combat Adjudicator — Force Edge: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a demon-forged blade can move me." |appearance = Devil May Cry Devil May Cry 2 Devil May Cry 3 Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 5}} Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force EdgeDevil May Cry, Devil Arms — Force Edge: "A memento of Dante's father, Sparda.", is the beloved demon-forged sword''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Sparda': "The Dark Knight's beloved sword." wielded by the The Dark Knight Sparda himself''Devil May Cry, '''Devil Arms — Sparda': "It's the true form of the Force Edge, the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.", and magically imbued with his power.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Force Edge: "A sword magically imbued with Sparda's power. A powerful sword with great hidden potential." Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4, it was the main objective of the villains. It is Dante's default weapon in Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2 ''and ''4 Special Edition. In addition, Vergil is able to summon spectral versions of the Force Edge as his Summoned Swords. Appearance The sword of Sparda has two forms: Force Edge and Sparda. Force Edge, the unawakened form, resembles a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape, vaguely resembling Sparda's horns. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top. In its awakened state, Sparda keeps the handle and cross-guard, but the spike on the skulls is split in half, with the frontward, more elaborate half forming a small blade that curves around the bottom of Sparda's blade (in Devil May Cry, the front half is a simple hook). Force Edge's blade is replaced with a spine-like structure attached to two curved blades via an organic looking substance. Together the blades form one long blade when in sword mode. The top portion has a large glowing red gem-like object in the center. The other side has two significantly smaller gems, glowing orange and pink. Sparda's blades can reorient themselves to give Sparda various shapes to suit its needs. Dante and Trish shift the halves to create a scythe for Round Trip and point both blades forward for a spear for Stinger. Story The Sparda was originally wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda himself, but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword in order to ensure the strength of the seal. Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge. Many centuries later, however, Arkham conspired to obtain the sword, and through it, Sparda's power, which he would use to rule the world. He manages to manipulate Dante, Vergil, and Lady into allowing him to obtain the Perfect Amulet and opening the gate to the Netherworld for him, thus allowing him to both acquire the sword and awaken its power. After drawing the sword, he takes the form of Sparda, but because it does not resonate with him like it later did with Dante and Sanctus, and his inhumanity, he was unable to control its immense power and mutates into a hideous, blob-like form''Devil May Cry 3, '''Vergil': "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda.", which is quickly slain by Dante and Vergil. As Arkham's demonic form dissolves, the Force Edge and Perfect Amulet fall further into the Netherworld, and both Dante and Vergil dive after them. They fight over the weapon, and though Vergil is defeated, he retains his half of the amulet. Dante then returns to the Human World with the Force Edge. Dante takes up the Force Edge as his own sword, calling it "Woozy"Devil May Cry, "Informant Enzo Ferino's Testimony: "I seen him take on a dozen villains with only his strange sword... the one he calls Woozy." and takes it with him to the castle on Mallet Island in the Rebellion's stead. Throughout his mission there, he periodically encounters the dark knight Nelo Angelo, who is mysteriously shaken when he notices Dante's part of the amulet. After Nelo Angelo is finally defeated and revealed as Vergil, Dante obtains the other half of the amulet and the Sparda is reawakened. It later allows him to take Sparda's form in the final battle with Mundus. Afterward, he plants the sword as a memorial to the seemingly dead Trish, but when Trish is later revealed to be alive and carrying the sword, he allows her to keep it. When not in use, Trish leaves the Sparda hanging on the wall of . After Lady explains the problems she is having with the Order of the Sword to Dante and Trish, Trish takes the sword and leaves without asking Dante's permission. Disguised as Gloria, she gives the Sparda to Sanctus in order to win his trust and infiltrate the Order, since they need the sword in order to empower their greatest tool, The Savior. Sanctus later resonates with the weapon and uses it against Nero, though his inhumanity does not allow him to fully control it. After Nero defeats Sanctus and rescues Kyrie from being used as the core of The Savior, he gives the Sparda back to its rightful owner, Dante. Gameplay In Devil May Cry, Force Edge is Dante's starting sword and is the weakest weapon in the game. It also has the most limited moveset, which consists of basic combos and attacks available at the start of the game and lacks a Devil Trigger due to its dormant nature. No attacks purchased for Alastor transfer to Force Edge. As Sparda, the sword has the longest reach of all of Dante’s melee weapons and is the strongest of the swords while not in Devil Trigger. It gains the ability to change forms by shifting its parts into different positions, changing into either a spear for stabbing attacks or scythe for Round Trip. Sparda’s moveset is adapted from Alastor’s non-DT combo list, with the exception of Air Hike. Combo 2 is finished with a Stinger-like thrust instead of a slash. Devil Trigger is only available during the Mundus boss fight. During phase 1, Dante is permanently in an Air Raid-like flight, firing energy balls and can perform a Vortex-like spin. Dante’s strongest technique during phase one is an energy constructed dragon. The Devil Trigger gauge is used to measure how strong the dragon is and is activated the way DT would normally be activated. During the dragon will break through Mundus’ shield and stop whatever attack he may be performing. Dante is immune to any attacks launched at him for the duration of the dragon attack animation. During the second phase, the Sparda sword’s Devil Trigger focuses on energy attacks and enhancements to Dante’s attacks. His gunshots are replaced by a Meteor-style energy attack while Dante is on the ground. Sparda’s reach is extended by demonic energy emanating from the sword. In Devil May Cry 2, the Force Edge is used as a standard sword for Dante's Devil May Cry costume, however, it is just a cosmetic re-skin of Rebellion and will operate in the same manner. Trish uses Sparda as her melee weapon and functions the same as it did in Devil May Cry, though she doesn't have its Devil Trigger. During Round Trip, Sparda will move to whatever enemy is being targeted after Trish throws it and she can also plant Sparda in the ground so that she can use hand to hand combat. In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, ''Force Edge is a re-skin for Rebellion in Dantes ''Devil May Cry and "Legendary Dark Knight" costumes. Vergil uses Force Edge in conjunction with Yamato. While using Force Edge, Vergil possesses a similar attack style to Dante's, albeit with a smaller moveset. He does, however, have access to Round Trip. In Devil May Cry 4, Sanctus Diabolica uses Sparda in a crude manner. He will occasionally swipe the sword once or twice after his energy shield is taken down. He will also use the sword as a physical shield, which can be Bustered to break this guard. When low on health, Sanctus will use a Stinger-like sword thrust that can be countered with a well-timed Buster In Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition, Vergil utilizes Force Edge much like he did in his his Devil May Cry 3 incarnation, but he has more attacks, like Million Stab, Drive and Overdrive. ' ' His Drive is a mid-range attack that requires no charge time and will double swipe on execution. Over Drive can be charged and coats Force Edge in energy before launching a slow moving but powerful wave of energy. His Million Stab is accessible via Combo A or Stinger. Stinger itself has a shorter range than Dante’s but can also be used midair and overall has more power. Round Trip can be used on the ground and midair, but is used as a mid-range attack, and will only travel a set distance away from Vergil with no tracking. This requires better positioning to be used effectively. Despite its travel distance it creates a vacuum-like vortex that pulls nearby enemies in. Having a higher level on the Concentration Gauge gives Force Edge multi-hit properties and expands the area of effect of Round Trip. Combo A is much like its original attack. Combo B is an extended combo, similar to a Crazy Combo, in which Vergil chases down the targeted enemy, swinging both Force Edge and Yamato. It can be steered while not locked on and will not negatively affect the Concentration Gauge until the final strike. The Concentration Gauge adds a multi-hit effect to all of Force Edge's attacks. Trish uses Sparda both as its own melee weapon and in conjunction with Bare Knuckle, her hand to hand techniques. It has combos and attacks similar to Force Edge and Rebellion with a few differences. Sparda Combo A, High Time, and Aerial Rave are all the same as Dante’s Rebellion. The second strike of Combo B hits enemies all around Trish and is followed up by a two Drive like swings, however they don’t have any long-distance properties. The final strike is a stab, which can be followed up by transforming Sparda into its spear form for a secondary stab. Bare Knuckle Combo A ends with up to three Drive strikes. It can be charged into Maximum Over Drive and strike up to eleven times before the end. Sparda is used to finish off Bare Knuckle Combo B with a flurry of strikes similar to Dance Macabre. The final strike is a golf club-like swing on the enemy but has a long start-up and recovery animation so it should not be used when too many enemies are near-by. Sparda’s greatest asset is Round Trip. It has the longest range and longest active time of any iteration seen in the series so far. Unlike previous entries, it is activated by a Lock-On+ +Sparda prompt, allowing for the fastest execution of the technique followed by a quick start-up. It has a wide range and is capable of constantly stunning most enemies caught in its area of effect. While they are stunned Trish can attack the enemy at that same time with an alternate Bare Knuckle moveset. Upon its return, depending what part of the combo Trish is in, it will reset and begin her default Bare Knuckle combo. It has a gauge to mark how long it will be before the sword makes its way back to Trish, but can be recalled manually by pressing the Sparda attack button. V Divider can be used pull in enemies and can be executed midair, during the short time that Sparda is away, Trish has access to her alternate Bare Knuckle moveset. Movesets Devil May Cry= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Force Edge Combo I , , A quick 3-hit combo. - Force Edge Combo II , ,-, , Four-part combo which knocks back nearby foes before slashing down on those directly in front of you. Once the Sparda is awakened, the combo finishes with a forward thrust. - Force Edge Combo III , ,—, (rapid) Quickly stab the enemy with blinding speed creating enough momentum to blast them backward. - High Time + + Swing the sword in an upward rising motion, bashing up enemies into the air. Continue holding to jump, and again to slash down. - Sparda= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Sparda Combo I , , A quick 3-hit combo. - Sparda Combo II , ,-, , Four-part combo which knocks back nearby foes before slashing down on those directly in front of you. Once the Sparda is awakened, the combo finishes with a forward thrust. - Sparda Combo III , ,—, (rapid) Quickly stab the enemy with blinding speed creating enough momentum to blast them backward. - High Time + + Swing the sword in an upward rising motion, bashing up enemies into the air. Continue holding to jump, and again to slash down. - Round Trip (hold and release) Throw the sword like a boomerang. - Thrust Kick , , (Round Trip) Tri-level attack that ends by kicking the enemy into the air. - Stinger + + With lightning speed, plunge the sword into enemies. Level 2 plunges the sword from an even further distance. - Air Raid Story Become airborne and be capable of performing aerial attacks. Press / to shoot fireballs. - Vortex (Air Raid) Damage enemies with an intense spinning body attack. - Meteor + (ground, Devil Trigger) Shoot fireballs from the fists. Holding increases the power of the attack. - Puffhttps://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/880954437694439424 (Air Raid) Emit a giant spectral dragon named Puff that resembles Sparda. This attack consumes all of your DT Gauge and its power varies depending on how much the gauge was filled when summoned. }} |-| Devil May Cry 2= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! width="15%" Action ! width="15%" Command ! Description - 3-hit Combo Direction+ , , Dante slashes twice, follow by a sweeping slash that hits all enemies around him. - 4-hit Combo , , , Dante slashes forward four times. - 5-hit Combo , , ,Direction+ , Dante slashes forward three times, follow by a helm-breaker style slash and an upward slash, sending enemies flying. - 6-hit Combo , ,Direction+ , , , Dante slashes forward five times, follow by a sweeping slash that hits all enemies around him. Also moves Dante forward significantly. - + + Slash an enemy up into the air. - Stinger + + Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. - Helm Breaker (mid-air) Overhead slash down on top of an enemy below. - Aerial Combo + + (mid-air) Kicks twice mid-air, followed by a helm-breaker. - DT Million Stab , ,Direction+ (Devil Trigger) Quickly stabs the enemy with blinding speed. The longer the last attack button is held, the longer it last. Drains DT gauge faster, but deals incredible damage. - Air Raid (mid-air, Devil Trigger) Become airborne and be capable of performing aerial attacks. - DT Aerial Round Trip (Air Raid) Spins the sword like a boomerang around Dante, damaging all enemies near Dante at his altitude. } - Sparda (Trish)= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Sparda Combo I , , A quick 3-hit combo. - Sparda Combo II , ,-, , Four-part combo which knocks back nearby foes before slashing down on those directly in front of you. - Sparda Combo III , ,—, (rapid) Quickly stab the enemy with blinding speed creating enough momentum to blast them backward. - High Time + + Slash an enemy up into the air. - Stinger + + Powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward. - Round Trip (hold and release) Throw the sword at enemies. - Round Trip II (Air Raid or DT underwater) Throw your sword like a boomerang while in the air. - Slash , (Underwater non-DT) Slash the opponent with a sword - Unnamed combo , , (Round Trip) Tri-level attack that ends by kicking the enemy into the air. }} |-| Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition= |-| Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Force Edge Combo A , ,tap / , ,tap A combo that does damage to all nearby enemies. - Force Edge Combo B , ,-, / , ,-, (continually tap / ) A combo that utilizes both Force Edge and Yamato. - Helm Breaker / (mid-air) A devastating overhead attack powerful enough to shatter the sturdiest of armored helms or demonic skulls. Level 2 is faster. - High Time + + / + + A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward. By holding down / , you will follow the enemy into the air. - Stinger + + / + + Skewer an enemy at high speed with an attack sure to send them flying. Level 2 is stronger and has more range. This technique can also be performed in the air, however will not carry Vergil any sort of distance. - Million Stab / (hold after Stinger) A blinding whirlwind of stabs with enough momentum to blast an enemy backward. - Round Trip / (hold then release) Hurl Force Edge at an enemy. It will create an whirlwind of vacuum that sucks the enemy in while carving them up. - Drive + / + Attack even distant enemies with a shockwave from your sword. - Over Drive / (after Drive) Release another Drive shockwave. Hold / to increase attack power. } - Sparda (Trish)= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Sparda Combo A , , / , , A quick and powerful 3-hit combo. - Sparda Combo B ,-, , , / ,-, , , Dice up enemies behind as well as in front. Finish with a powerful sickle thrust. - Aerial Rave , , , / , , , (mid-air) A multiple sword strike combo that deals devastating damage to airborne enemies. - V-Divider + + / + + (on ground or mid air) Throw Sparda forward. It will bring faraway enemies right to your doorstep. - Round Trip + + / + + (on ground or mid air) Morph Sparda into a sickle and let it cut your foes down to size on its own for a bit. Use Round Trip to enhance power and duration of your attacks. - High Time + / + A powerful attack that launches you and your enemy skyward. }} Other appearances ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 The awakened Sparda is used by Trish and the dormant form is used at the same time by Vergil and by Dante in his alternate costume. ''Sengoku Basara Sanada Yukimura's sixth weapon is two Sparda swords. Along with the Sparda, Yukimura is equipped with the Ifrit as arm guards. Devil May Cry Volume One The Force Edge is Tony Redgrave's primary weapon. Gallery :''Please see Sparda Gallery Trivia * The red gem on the awakened Sword of Sparda bears strong resembalance to Perfect Amulet's gem. *If the Sparda Devil Trigger in the first game is obtained via gameshark or similar device, the damage output will make short work of every boss and enemy in the game except Mundus. *The awakened Sparda bears some resemblance to the demonic sword Soul Edge from Namco's Soul series. *In the epilogue scene of Devil May Cry Trish is shown wielding the Sparda while Dante wields the Force Edge. *In first trailers, Force Edge has a more curved guard. *The move Drive for this sword is more unique because it has two colors. As Force Edge, the Drive shown up as a black aura that spikes outwards in all directions, similar to a heatwave. However, for Sparda's Drive, the aura was a deep red color that was more dark than the Rebellion shockwave. *In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, when Trish takes off the Sparda from the mount, it makes a clanking sound that may be a sign the sword is more heavier than it seems. However, the telescopic and manually-altering parts are put together and compacted, which is a huge mystery how much weight it has. With no proof or confirmation, the Sparda sword could just possess additional weight than its unawakened form. *In the original Devil May Cry, if one looks closely to the Sparda sword or gets the camera close, there is an animation error to the guard where it isn't a W-like shape but a small, downward-facing V. Notes and references Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Category:Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Devil Arms